plastic_apocalyptic_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
Blussia
Blussia Was a nation In Plastica, that was meant to be the major homeland for the Blussian Military Republic. The nation was mostly well known for the Grenora-Blussia War, which took place 2 years prior to Tanolia's Invasion of Greentoria, the war ended in a bitter defeat for the Greentorians resulting in the BMR Celebrating a major victory. For 2 years Greentoria and Blusia have since then been in a heated cold war where minor Skirmishes are currently ongoing on the Islands that are still divided amongst the 2 Nations. As of 2011, It is unknown if the Blussians had any involvement in sparking the Tanolia-Green War, although this is highly unlikely as only Tanolians were known to Invade Greentoria head on, however Blussia is no longer shown, revealing that the people of Blussia might have had nothing to do with the sparking of the war, and that the nature of the war was meant to eradicate the nation in order for Plastica's Total Blitz policy it had against each other. Overview Blussia is the smallest nation in The Plastic World and is not seen as a strong adversary. Blussia's terrain is primarily bayou, consisting of multiple waterways such as: lakes, rivers, marshes, and swamps. Blussia also has dense jungle sections. Due to numerous waterways, the main transportation method is boat. Blussia's navy is the strongest of the four nations. The use of their navy is widespread and travels to Blussia's multiple islands. Dense jungle provides difficulty for enemy nations to set up forts on the interior of Blussia and makes for difficult transport of land vehicles. Field Marshal Whitkae holds the highest ranking position and oversees all operations across every branch of Blue forces. Whitkae's favorite fighting tactic is guerilla warfare because of smaller troops numbers than the other nations. While Whitkae is off on field missions, General Emel takes command of Blue forces in his stead. To view active biographies on enlisted Blue soldiers, visit the Soldiers Page Blue Army Infantry Legions * Blue "Monsoon" Infantry Legion I * Blue "Cyclone" Infantry Legion II * Blue "Quench" Infantry Legion III * Blue "Last Bastion" Infantry Legion IV * Blue "Victory" Infantry Legion V * Blue "Spit Six" Infantry Legion VI * Blue "Salt" Infantry Legion VII * Blue "Yandle" Infantry Legion VIII * Blue "Ghost" Infantry Legion IX Armored Legions * Blue "Steadfast" Armored Legion I * Blue Armored Legion II * Blue Armored Legion III Blue Air Force Fighter Legions * Blue "Tornado" Fighter Legion I * Blue Fighter Legion II * Blue "Barrels" Legion III Bomber Legions * Blue "The One" Bomber Legion I * Blue "Hell Rain" Bomber Legion II Helicopter Legions * Blue "Wet Mount" Helicopter Legion I * Blue "Seahawk" Helicopter Legion II * Blue "Ol' Reliables" Helicopter Legion III Blue Navy *Blue 1st Patrol group *Blue 2nd Patrol group *Blue 1st Submarine Unit * Blue "Log" Naval Legion I * Blue "Rough Tide" Naval Legion II * Blue "Easy Sea" Naval Legion III * Blue "Discoverer" Naval Legion IV * Blue "Deep Waters" Naval Legion V * Blue "Salt Men" Naval Legion VI * Blue "Marshies" Naval Unit I * Blue "Marshies" Naval Unit II * Blue "Marshies" Naval Unit III * Blue "Tide Riders" Carrier group l * Blue "Blue Water" Carrier group ll Trivia Category:Nations Category:Nations of Plastica Category:Regions created by Michael Akkerman Category:Regions used in Plastic Apocalypse Category:Granora-Blussia War Era Category:Blussia